Digimon Trials
by DSaddict
Summary: Secret digital portal research, a great war, and heroes slowly trusted into a complex conspiracy that will force them to overcome obstacles and grow stronger and save the world. A completely original story with inspired characters


This has been a story I had been working on for at least over a year to be told in episodic format. I'm planning working on 60 plus episode with 3 main story arcs.*I'll upload more episodes every so often*. (someone give me a famous Japanese city for it to take place in)  
Characters  
-Kyo: A cynical and sarcastic eight grader with some issues when it comes to effort, can be insensitive at times. Partner:Agumon  
-Jon: A very heroic and energetic teenager with a very strong sense of morals and justice, Partner:Terriermon  
-Riku: Athletic, always falls for for nice women, and very protective of his friends, Partner:Bearmon  
-Mia: Very caring and social, very supportive of her loved ones, Partner:Tapirmon  
-Mako: Zany, goofy and kinda weird, but beneath the surface he's a very perceptive thinker. Moved away for 2 years but came back. Partner:none(?).  
-Note:These are summaries of the plot.

Episode1: There has been a lot of hype going on about real Digimon being sighted all over town. Everyone is really interested giving different theories, except Kyo, who just brushes it off as hysteria. During school, some power outages happen as a wild digimon exerts its field. As that happens, digivices in their pockets. After school, they talk to each other about the the mysterious digivices and eventually head home. As Kyo heads home, he is listening to some music on his headphones, wondering about the digivice and why it appeared, the same time, the same Digimon is stalking him. Kyo starts to go through the park, where no one is at , then the digimon releases a fog and reveals itself as Fangmon, which starts to attack. The digivice reacts and Agumon emerges, fighting off the Fangmon. The Fangmon is eventually deleted and Agumon say "I guess your my tamer, huh". with Kyo confused as to what to think. "Wait! what am I supposed to to do with you?"-kyo, "train me and stuff."-Agumon, I guessed that, where am I supposed to hide you?..someone's coming let's go!" They rush back to Kyo's house. "OK get in the trash can."-Kyo, "what?"-Agumon, "where else am I supposed hide a 4 foot dinosaur!"-Kyo, "I can get smaller, wait, wait." Agumon transforms to koromon. "*sigh*, something tells this isn't gonna be fun."-Kyo, "What's that supposed to mean!"And so it begins the start of an adventure.

Episode 2:In an abandoned factory, Dokugumon hears of Fangmon's destruction by a tamer from Kokatorimon. Dokugumon fearing the tamers being stronger so she orders her Gazimon, Kokatorimon and Sukamon to get information and eliminate them. Back at the school, Kyo rushes to tell the others what happened. Jon, Riku and Mia all interrupt saying that they have a bigger story, they met real Digimon, and Kyo exclaimed he did too. Meanwhile Mako is just confused as to what everyone is talking about, and someone needs to explain. everyone recaps their experiences. Mako then explains this proves a theory he's been researching. AOA(Akira Online Association) has had connections with portal research and violent digimon sighting being abundant anywhere they are. Mako would explain more but class starts. At the end of the day, everyone tells how they hid their digimon Mako rushes home, but before leaving, tells the group he has a bad feeling and to stay together. Kyo and the others find out that there Digimon had hid in there bags as in-training forms. Koromon says it was too boring and that he'll just hang out on the school roof from now on. Terriermon then points out the cards Jon has, saying they'll be useful in battle. Jon wonders what he means by battle. Bearmon then says that they've been surveyed all day by Gazimon, when Riku noticed one on the roof. The group then starts walking home together but are then ambushed by Kokatorimon and a group of Gazimon. Agumon say to use the cards, when the tamers slash a card on their digivices. They ward off the evil Digimon and while retreating says that there are more of them and that they've crossed the wrong digimon. The group then acknowledge that they're gonna need to be more careful and stay together from now on and be prepared.

Episode3: A school camping trip is today and the gang is riding on the bus to the site. kyo is ranting about how he hates the outdoors and Mako is talking about the digimon sightings in the area where they are going. when everyone gets to the site the group thinks maybe they should leave the digimon activity alone. Mia leaves to put her stuff in girls' cabins, while Jon and Kyo are off to their assigned cabin, Mako and riku notice his digivice is activating to something behind the cabin, a Tentomon. Quickly Tentomon begs Mako and Riku not to hurt him, they realize that this wild digimon isn't reminding Riku not all digimon are evil. They ask why Tentomon is hiding here. He explains to them that his home is being overrun by a growing swarm of Flymon. Concerned, Riku decides to call up the others, but when he calls Kyo and Jon, they tell him that they're a little busy fighting a swarm of Flymon, they then run to help them. by the time they get there, the Flymon are already defeated and Mia shows up following the dgimon signal she had from her digivice, Kyo asks who's the bug they brought. Tentomon explains the same story, which then convinces everyone that the swarms may be a concern and should be dealt with, Mako then states that he'll stay behind and cover for them. Stealthily the group is lead to where the hatching ground for the flymon are hatched, however they are spotted by some flymon and must fight off the swarms. Everyone activates their signature digimodify to suit up. As they flee, they hear a huge drop, a Snimon ready to attack. He explains he was to watch the eggs and now they'll be destroyed. Flymon is much stronger than any digimon they fought and that they'll need team work to take him down. Mia activates last attack. Tapirmon shots a smokescreen and Mia activates overlapping fatal wounds, then Agumon and Terriermon attack with a barrage of projectile moves. then Agumon, bearmon, and terriermon go in for close range attacks, then Agumon and terriermon jump back, Kyo and jon activate Last attack. the two fire off a huge fire ball and snimon flees critically injured. They then finish the job at the hive, tentomon thanking them saying he had other friends in hiding he needs to find. mako calls them back saying are starting to get curious, and they head back to meet up with the rest of the class.


End file.
